100 Drabbles for Percabeth!
by Percyjacksonfan3
Summary: I was given 100 words and for each had to write a short piece for each. All less than ten sentences, some are cute, some hint at smut, some have fluff, lot's have angst and much, much more! Read to enjoy!


**So this is a drabble sort of thingy. I got 100 prompts and made a short little story/sentence from it! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: You all know I don't own!**

oooOOOooo

1. **Beauty**

To Percy, Annabeth was never more beautiful than when she was fighting; she had a determined grace about her, and while the thought of her in danger scared him to death he knew she could handle herself. She was quick and calculating and when they had each other's back's that just made it all the better.

2. **Love**

Percy had never had an example of love in his life. His father was never there, Gabe was an abusive pig and he didn't have a girlfriend; but when he met Annabeth he thinks maybe he could try it without an example to go off of.

3. **Dream**

"My dream for our future," Percy gasped out, blood pooling through his fingers from the wound on his chest, "us in Camp Jupiter- growing old together..."

He trailed off as Annabeth kneeled beside him, squeezing his hands with all she had, tears trickling down her face as she whispered brokenly, "that was my dream too."

4. **Haunted**

She was everywhere he turned, everything she saw. Since the Giant War Annabeth had haunted him and no matter how many times Percy squeezed his eyes shut he couldn't get her out of his head.

5. **Memory**

She smiled at him sadly, her wrinkled face becoming softer and sadder all at once. "Oh Bobby," Annabeth said to her grandson from where she sat in a wheelchair. "My memory of your grandfather is all I have left."

6. **Fragile**

The baby gurgled up at him and despite how fragile it looked Percy lifted it up out of Annabeth's arms with a smile- gently of course- and grinned down at his newborn son, crying quietly at the sight of grey eyes opening for the first time.

7. **Celebration**

"We won!" It was a scream in the middle of the battlefield from Leo and Percy's sword fell from his hands as he turned to see Annabeth staring at him like he was staring at her, drinking in the fact that they had survived this war and were both still alive.

All Percy wanted to do to celebrate was kiss Annabeth- so he did.

8. **Secret**

"You can't tell, Pipes," Annabeth whispered to the girl over the phone, "I want to surprise Percy tonight."

"I can keep a secret," the daughter of Aphrodite replied. "What is it?"

Piper could hear Annabeth's grin through the phone as she spoke. "I'm pregnant."

The device fell from Piper's hand. "Jason!" She shouted.

9. **Promise**

"I, Percy Jackson, take you Annabeth Chase, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part. This I promise to you today."

Annabeth smiled at him and squeezed the hand the was holding hers, eyes shining with unshed tears, hardly aware of all of their friends and family gathered on the side of Half-Blood Hill to watch them. "I, Annabeth Chase, take you Percy Jackson, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part. This I promise to you today."

Seconds later, amidst cheers and whoops and tears, they sealed the promise with a kiss.

10. **Innocence**

Innocence was lost after you see your first death, it was a fact all demigods agreed on. But when Percy made Annabeth blush when he made a (completely innocent!) comment about her hair looking knotty and every other demigod except her made it dirty, well... he couldn't help but think maybe she had retained some of her innocence after all.

11. **Moonlight**

"You're beautiful," his whispered promise filled their bedroom in their cabin in Montauk.

Annabeth blushed underneath him, the stain obvious from the moonlight coming through the window, and smiled shyly before capturing his lips in a passionate kiss that lasted most of the night.

12. **Whisper**

"I'm sorry," it was a whisper in the night and Annabeth turned on her side, facing away from her husband in their bed.

"Sorry doesn't cut it," Percy heard her voice minutes after he had thought she went to sleep. "You cheated."

He couldn't help but roll his eyes, glad she couldn't see. "Yeah, at Monopoly."

13. **Echo**

"I love you."

It was an echo of a memory but Annabeth held onto it with everything she had, hugging Percy's pillow to her chest while laying on his bunk in the Poseidon cabin as shaking sobs wracked her body; even though he was gone she refused to forget him and vowed she would never, ever forget the sound of him promising his love to her.

14. **Jealousy**

"You need to end it."

"Oh my gods, Percy, it was nothing! I kissed him on the forehead, that's all."

Jealousy flared in his sea green eyes. "I don't care," he muttered, "nobody but me, not even Blackjack, gets your kisses."

15. **Passion  
**

With Luke it had been clammy and soft but Percy's kisses, Annabeth realizes, are all passion and lust and heat. An all consuming feeling of more, more, more that Annabeth quickly became addicted to and never wanted to forget.

16. **Lies**

Lies, Annabeth thought afterwards, destroyed a relationship. It was the only explanation she could come up with as Percy had never so much as told her a white lie before.

Not until the day he told her they would fight together and ended up taking on Gaea alone; he had defeated her, of course, but it cost him his life to do it.

17. **Regrets  
**

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Piper turned to Thalia with worried eyes, finally looking away from Annabeth who was still sitting on the battleground littered with bodies, holding Percy's lifeless form in her arms and chanting the same thing over and over. "Why is she apologizing?"

Thalia stared at them, her eyes still showing signs of shock and tears slowly streaming down her cheeks. "Because she regrets everything and nothing."

18. **Trust**

Annabeth swallowed and nodded. "I trust you," she said to the twelve year old boy in front of her. And it was true, she realized as she did, that she trusted Percy Jackson. Somehow, on this ridiculous quest and between many life threatening situations, trust had worked itself between them.

He grinned at her in relief. "Good," it was a sigh as he drifted off to sleep in the darkness. "Because I trust you too."

19. _Revenge_

It made his vision go red and his heart pound in his ears. Rage, a thirst for revenge and pure hatred filled him and as Leo stood in front of the remains of Gaea's army; beside Jason, Piper, Frank and Hazel, all covered in dirt and sweat and blood he glared with more anger than ever before. With Porphyrion and Gaea now defeated Leo wasn't afraid of anything the stood before him.

"THEY TOOK PERCY AND ANNABETH FROM US!" He shouted out to the army of demigods, centaurs, nature spirits, gods and goddess's and many more beings behind him. "LET'S TAKE THEIR LIVES IN RETURN!"

The answering roar was absolutely deafening.

20. **Beach**

Percy proposed to Annabeth on the beach at Camp Half-Blood. He had meant for it to be private and romantic but he should have known to watch out for Clarisse and the Stolls leading the rest of the campers on a spy mission like last time.

21. **Midnight**

The clock turned 12:00.

"Happy Birthday Percy," Annabeth whispered into his ear before placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

She was rewarded by a smile and him wrapping an arm around her to pull her body to his.

22. **Confessions**

"You kissed Rachel?!" Annabeth asked. "When? Why?"

"I- it- before we were dating, before we defeated Kronos..." He trailed off looking helpless and Annabeth could hold her laughter in no longer.

"Oh Seaweed Brain," she gasped between laughs. "Rachel told me years ago. Your confession's a little late."

23. **Crush**

It had started out as a crush for both of them from the moment they first set eyes on each other. He fell in love with her princess curls and startling grey eyes that swirled with emotion, her with his goofy yet strong character and enchanting green eyes that...

It started out as a crush; but everyone (including them) agreed that by now it ran much, much deeper than that.

24. **Chocolate**

They were an interesting couple. Percy loved chocolate- hello, blue chocolate chip cookies were his own personal form of ambrosia- but she didn't really like it. She didn't mind cookies, but things like chocolate bars... Annabeth couldn't be bothered.

But when Percy baked a chocolate cake and got some of the batter on his cheek she seemed to have no problem kissing it off.

25. **Alone**

People had left Annabeth a lot. Her father, in his own way, Thalia, Luke and even Grover when he left to search for Pan.

But when Percy left her (stupid cow of a goddess, Hera) she had never felt more alone.

26. **Rain**

"Kiss me." She said, her grey eyes searching his face as the rain poured down on them, soaking them and their clothes to the bone.

"What?" He asked in bewilderment.

She grinned. "Kiss me, Seaweed Brain, before we both drown to death."

He rolled his eyes. "I can't drow-" He started to say but was cut off by Annabeth throwing herself at him and wrapping her arms around his neck, pressing her lips to his and obliterating every sort of thought his brain held.

27. **Letters**

"It's too hard." Percy said, staring down at the card in front of him, pencil in hand.

Annabeth gently took it from him before he snapped it, her tone gentle. "Percy," she said, "they're just letters. Written words. You can do this. Dyslexia.. we can work through it."

He stared into her eyes, him looking so sad and tired and disappointed and Annabeth's heart broke because of this simple thing he couldn't do.

She leaned closer. "But whatever you put on there," she whispered against his lips. "Your mom will love it. The fact that you even got her a card and flowers for her birthday will mean the world to her. In fact," she added. "The fact that you're actually here this year will make it perfect."

28. **Cold**

"Percy I'm so c-c-cold." Annabeth's teeth chattered as she spoke and Percy rubbed her arms in an attempt to give her some warmth.

"I know, Annabeth, I know," he said, holding her to him and cursing every god he could think of because it was just his luck that Annabeth would catch hypothermia from freezing water and possibly die from this. Irony seemed to rule his life these days. "Just hold on, just stay near me."

Her lips were blue, her breaths were short little pants and her eyelids were fluttering. "I love you," she whispered.

29. **Dark**

Percy didn't mind the dark. In fact, out of the two of them, it was Annabeth who was most afraid of it.

"Imagine spiders," Percy whispered in her ear during the city blackout as they snuggled together on the couch. "Huge, hairy spiders, crawling up from behind you to-"

"Percy Jackson if you finish that sentence you won't get any sex for a week, do you hear me?"

30. **Addiction**

She was his own personal addiction and he couldn't even lie and say he minded.

31. **Flower**

"You're as pretty as a flower," Percy said one day, looking up from polishing his sword.

Annabeth glanced up in surprise from her book, staring at him for a couple of seconds before frowning. "Don't be cheesy," she ordered.

But when he glanced up at her again minutes later he saw she was smiling to herself.

32. **Snow**

"What do you think of snow?" Percy asked her as they walked hand in hand down the street, flakes of white falling from the sky around them.

"Snow?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah. What do you think?"

She rolled her eyes as if he were silly. "It's cold, Seaweed Brain, what else would I think?"

He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye in amusement but let it go, a smile turning the corners of his mouth up.

33. **Temptation**

Sometimes he understood what Luke had been talking about. Sometimes he was tempted to just lay down his sword and walk away and just give up because he was only 17 and it was hopeless anyway.

But every time, _every single time_ that happened, Percy would glance at Annabeth and see her fighting and realize there was no way he could walk away.

34. **Autumn**

"Why is it called autumn?"

"Huh?" Annabeth asked in what may have been the most inarticulate sentence she ever uttered.

"Autumn. Why is it called that?" Percy asked her, turning to look from out of their apartment window to her.

She rolled her eyes. "You know, just because I'm Athena's daughter doesn't mean I know _everything_."

35. **Unity**

"We need to fight together," Percy spoke to both of the camps. "It's the only way we'll be strong enough to defeat Gaea."

"It's what Hera wanted," Jason stepped up beside Percy to face the hundreds of demigods on either side of them. "And now I see it's the only way this will work."

"We need each other," Piper said. "We need to unite."

"Strength in numbers," Frank pointed out.

Hazel grinned. "Nico and I have gotten along for months and he's Greek and I'm Roman."

"And look at the seven of us!" Leo cut in. "We've been traveling together for weeks now and none of us has killed each other."

"Came close a couple of times," Frank muttered, "but nope, no killing."

"We can do this," Percy said. "Together."

He glanced at Annabeth and caught her eye, returning her small smile as she reached out to hold his hand. "Together," she repeated.

36. **Hurt**

"It's just- just a scratch," Annabeth insisted, hands shaking, hair flying, skin white and heart pounding. "Just a scratch, that's all."

Percy looked up from where he lay on the ground and offered a weak grin despite the blood pooling from his chest. "I'm hurt, Wise Girl. Maybe you should kiss it better."

No matter how much she tried she couldn't do it.

37. **Truth**

"Truth," Percy decided.

"Hmmm...if you had to choose anyone other than Annabeth to date, who would it be?" Piper asked him from where she sat in their little demigod circle.

Annabeth raised her eyebrows at him, making his eyes widen a bit in panic. "Choose your words carefully Seaweed Brain."

38. **Rogue**

"He has not gone rogue!" Annabeth yelled at the gods. "He's fighting for you and you can't see past your jealousy and anger to go and help him! Who cares if he disobeyed your stupid rule," she spat angrily towards Zeus from where she stood in the Olympus throne room. "At least he's fighting."

39. **Champagne**

The New Year's after they both turned 18 Annabeth and Percy each had a bit too much champagne and somehow woke up half naked on the couch in his mom's apartment.

Sally Jackson was not amused.

40. **Tulips**

"So what are your favourite flowers?" Percy asked her, the daisy's he had gotten for her birthday hanging at his side.

Annabeth didn't reply for a moment and when she did her answer was simple. "Tulips."

41. **Glitter**

"Which dress?" Annabeth asked, holding up a red halter dress in one hand and a glittering knee length in the other.

Percy wrinkled his nose. "Red," he answered immediately. "I hate glitter."

42. **Fearless**

"You seem so fearless," Percy murmured to her one night on the Argo II as they hid away together in Annabeth's room, laying on her bed. "You're so strong..."

She rolled over, eyes boring into his and placing a hand on his heart. "That's not true," she whispered. "My biggest fear is losing you again."

He held her tighter than he could ever remember that night.

43. **Proposal**

"So do you want to get married?" Percy asked over breakfast one morning.

Annabeth choked on her toast. "What?"

He looked up. "Or we could wait. Whatever you want."

44. **Together**

"We're staying together," Percy told her. "You're not getting away from me. Never again."

And as they dangled on the edge of the abyss to Tartarus, Annabeth couldn't help but feel relieved.

As long as they were together.

45. **Heatrbroken**

After Annabeth broke up with him- some pathetic attempt to get him to stay away from her while she sacrificed herself, because she's so stupid- Percy knows the true meaning of the word heartbroken.

46. **Loss**

"Should we get his mom?" Leo whispered to Jason.

Piper shook her head, gripping tightly to Hazel's hand as they stared at Percy's seemingly lifeless form as he stared out of a window in the Big House. "We tried. It- didn't help."

"What's wrong with him?" Frank asked. "I know Annabeth's gone but he seems so... dead."

Chiron's voice made the five demigods jump as it sounded from above them. "This, my children, is loss."

47. **Holiday**

"Try not to get abducted this winter holiday, okay Seaweed Brain?"

48. **Roses**

"Aww, Percy I love them!" Annabeth said happily as he handed her the red roses.

"Really?" He asked in happy surprise.

"No, never get me red roses again; they're so cliche."

49. **Sparkle**

"Your eyes," Annabeth murmured, "they sparkle..."

Meanwhile Percy had to watch as hers only dulled when the life left her.

50. **Magic**

"Do you believe in magic?" Percy asked her as they sat at the campfire.

She turned around and looked at him in disbelief. "Seaweed Brain after everything we've seen and been through, how could you not?"

51. **Fire**

"Oh, yeah, I am on fire!" Annabeth said happily as she killed Piper again in Call of Duty.

Percy rolled his eyes from beside her. "No, Annabeth, that's Leo. Geez, get it right."

52. **Thunder**

Percy was scared of thunder, a trait that probably came from being a son of Poseidon, and the only thing that could calm him down these days was holding on to Annabeth as they fell asleep to the sound of a storm.

53. **Vanilla**

"You're favourite ice cream flavour is vanilla?" Percy asked in shock.

Annabeth shrugged. "The rest are just show offs."

54. **Broken**

As Percy stared at Annabeth's lifeless form on the battleground, the world seeming to crash down around him, he knew now he was finally done, finally broken.

55. **Forever**

"You're my forever," he murmured into her ear. "Is that okay?"

She laughed and threw her arms around his neck. "Yes, Seaweed Brain, that's okay." She kissed him before moving her lips to his ear. "It's convenient because you're kinda my forever too."

56. **Imagination**

"And that was when the sea monster rose up out of the water and was all like 'Imma eat you!' and I was all like 'no way in Hades buddy, you're going down!' and-"

"Percy," Annabeth interrupted her boyfriend, not even looking up from her magazine, "it was a tiger shark like 3 feet long. You have a wild imagination."

57. **Silence**

After Annabeth died, to Percy there was only silence.

58. **Fade**

He started to fade from her memory after a while. His smell, his hair, his feel... she started to forget and it was then that Annabeth truly felt what it was like to lose someone.

59. **Shine**

Percy had seen many gods and goddess's, more than most demigods, but none would ever shine as bright in his mind as Annabeth.

60. **Bright**

"You know," Percy said out of nowhere, "in Europe they say bright instead of smart."

Annabeth looked up. "Yeah...?"

He grinned at her. "Why Annabeth, you're so very bright."

61. **Rumors**

"They're just rumors, Percy, nothing more."

"I don't _care_!" He shouted. "If anyone- anyone _at all!_- is saying these things about Nico and they turn out not to be true... they'll know what it's like to cross the son of Poseidon."

62. **Bells**

"They're too loud," Annabeth said, completely ignoring his protests when Percy brought home a collar covered in jingling bells for their puppy. "Take them back."

63. **Red**

When Porphyrion pierced Annabeth with the spear Percy's vision became tinged with red and the emotion in him was nothing short of murderous.

64. **Doubt**

"You love me, don't you?" Annabeth asked him one night.

"What?" Percy turned to her in surprise. "What are you talking about?"

Annabeth looked down and shrugged in an uncommon show of shyness. "You never say it," she muttered. "I've told you I love you before but you don't say it back."

"Oh Wise Girl," Percy moved to wrap his arms around her, pulling his girlfriend to his chest. "Just because I don't show it doesn't mean I don't feel it. It's just a big deal for me. Everyone says it but... when it comes down to it hardly any of them really mean it. I was waiting to make sure."

"Was?" She asked, the sound muffled against his shirt.

He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Was." He confirmed. "Because now there's no doubt in my mind that I am in love with you."

65. **Always**

"Does it bother you that we're always together?" Percy asked her.

Annabeth looked up, frowning. "No. And we're not always together. I went out with Piper the other day."

Percy rolled his eyes. "Yeah, with me and Jason."

66. **Perfect**

"How are you so perfect?" Annabeth asked him with wonder.

He grinned. "It just comes naturally."

67. **Butterfly**

For Halloween Annabeth dressed up as a butterfly and Percy thought she was adorably cute; but he couldn't argue with the fact that he liked the costume much better when it was laying on the floor beside their bed.

68. **Kiss**

Percy was Annabeth's best kiss, there was no arguing with it; he had different ways of kissing and each one sent thrills through her.

69. **Subtle**

"It was not that obvious!"

"Seaweed Brain you literally jumped in the canoe lake to stop people from seeing. Good job being subtle by the way."

Percy rolled his eyes at her. "Well I didn't really want Chiron to ask about the hickey on my neck now did I?"

70. **Nightmare**

Both Percy and Annabeth had nightmares about Tartarus and the only thing that could calm each of them down was sleeping side by side at night and holding hands.

71. **Mistletoe**

Percy may not like a lot of Christmas traditions- seriously, the presents were awesome but all the singing?- but mistletoe was definitely one he approved of.

72. **Locket**

Percy gave Annabeth a locket for their 50th anniversary with a picture of them from their teenage years on one side and a family portrait with them and their two children on the other; it became a family heirloom.

73. **Mercy**

"You killed Annabeth," Percy said to Gaea, surprisingly calm. "You don't deserve my mercy."

74. **Poppies**

"Aren't poppies a kind of drug? Why does Frank wear one on November 11th?"

"Oh my gods, Percy, not that kind of poppies!"

75. **Fall**

Annabeth knows she couldn't have survived the fall into Tartarus without Percy right there to hold her.

76. **Key**

Percy handed her the metal object and Annabeth raised an eyebrow, grinning and feeling a ridiculous schoolgirl like excitement. "Are you asking me to move in with you?"

77. **Hatred**

Annabeth never knew true hatred until she saw Gaea stab Percy in the back with one languid motion.

78. **Rainbow**

"Oh, and we need to Iris message-"

"Ask Fleecy," Percy said, without looking up. "The rainbow goddess is usually off running her store."

79. **Diamond**

"He got you a diamond?" Annabeth asked Piper as she once again looked at the younger girl's engagement ring. "Percy proposed to me with a ring pop!"

80. **Drunk**

"You're cute when you're drunk," Percy slurred out to her.

Annabeth giggled. "We should get married."

That sobered them up pretty fast.

81. **Balloons**

"Take it out of here Percy or I swear to gods!"

He frowned. "I thought you were only scared of spiders-"

"GET THAT BALLOON OUT OF HERE!"

82. **Tears**

Annabeth had shed a lot of tears in her life but she had never cried as hard as she did when Piper told her Percy was dead- after that she didn't cry again.

83. **Sunshine**

"You smell like sunshine," Percy murmured to her on a lazy morning as they lay in bed together.

84. **Ci****nnamon**

Percy hated cinnamon and after taking the cinnamon challenge- Leo's idea, best not to ask- he only hated it more and vowed never to have cinnamon ever again.

Of course Annabeth still sprinkled a bit on top of his pancakes, but what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

85. **Lonely**

Percy was never lonely when Annabeth was around but when she was gone it was like a physical ache.

86. **Mask**

When Percy was abducted to Camp Jupiter every morning before she opened her eyes Annabeth would make sure she had her mask firmly in place to make it through the day.

87. **Pebbles**

Percy wasn't what anyone would call a romantic but Annabeth had to admit when he showed up at her house in San Francisco throwing pebbles at her window just to apologize for one of their bigger fights her heart warmed her to the tips of her toes.

88. **Suprise**

"I'm pregnant," Annabeth announced, walking out of their apartment bathroom, pregnancy test in hand.

Percy's mouth fell open. "What- I- you-we-how?"

Annabeth grinned at him. "Surprise."

89. **Gravity**

Gravity, Annabeth thought, was something she understood; but when she got a little drunk one night with the girls and stumbled into bed right on top of her husband (Ow!) she realized she may understand it but not necessarily like it.

90. **Wild**

"It's a wild squirrel, Percy, we are not keeping it as a pet."

91. **Snowdrop**

"So is a snowdrop like a mix of a snowflake and a raindrop?" Percy asked his wife one day.

92. **Missing**

Annabeth had never been so worried as she was when Percy was missing; it had been a physical worry and even when she saw him again she didn't quite believe he was real until she judo-flipped him.

93. **Intense**

Everyone agreed that Annabeth and Percy had the most intense relationship-ever. One minute they would be fighting and the next they would be... making up/out.

94. **Flying**

"Flying is so overrated," Percy mumbled.

Annabeth just patted her boyfriend's arm sympathetically.

95. **Forest**

Having picnics in the forest by Camp Half-Blood was definitely one of Percy and Annabeth's favourite dates.

96. **Betrayal**

"I'm sorry," Percy whispered to her, "I thought if Gaea thought I had betrayed you- I could beat her- keep you safe..."

"Oh Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said through her tears, voice thick, "I know you would never betray me."

97. **Apologies**

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?!"

"Until I can ride Blackjack again- you gave him so many sugar cubes he's hyper and flying around everywhere trying to kick people in the head!"

98. **Snapshot**

"Hurry up Annabeth, I'm gonna take the picture!"

"Take it, I'm standing _right_ _next_ to you."

99. **Taboo**

He spoke to her weakly, eyes showing how his soul was _breaking_ from the sight in front of him, "I must have jinxed it," he muttered, "by hoping we could have a life after this in Camp Jupiter- it must have been a taboo."

She shook her head, eyes dimming. "I wanted it so badly..." she started but Percy never got to hear the rest of Annabeth's sentence.

100. **Horizon**

"We won," she murmured to Percy, slipping her hand into his and holding tightly, ignoring the battlefield behind them. "We really won."

His only reply was to draw Annabeth closer by wrapping an arm around her shoulder and hold her tight as they both looked out over the horizon.

**Yay! I've wanted to write one of theses babies forever and I'm so sad it's done because it was so much fun! Aww well, type me a review and let me hear what you think! **

**Oh and who else freaking loves the Blood of Olympus cover? Although I do wish it wasn't Jason in the center (ahem, Percy Jackson rules all!) but it's still beautiful.**

**Love you all!**

**Percyjacksonfan3**


End file.
